Best Friends
by dancers of the night
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rosalie become friends over crayons in the first grade. It is this friendship that Alice realizes that she is in love with Jasper, Rosalie's twin. Can she tell him that she loves him and hopes that he feels the same?
1. 6 years Old

**Dancer: This is my First Twilight Fic and I hope I did alright. I'm used to writing for Yuigoh but I loved how this came out. Um I'm not sure what to call this since it'll be jumping around in age. So it can be a story or a collection of one-shots of some sorts….or something like that. It's a bit confusing to explain but you shall see^_^. Oh this is a Alice and Jasper fic but you won't see Jasper till Next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's Characters. Only Stephenie Meyer is the owner. **

_**6 years old**_

"Come on Mary, you need to get up or we will be late to school. Do you want that?" My mother asked me. I didn't like school that much because you couldn't play dress up. I loved to dress up in pretty dresses especially pink dresses. I also knew I was in trouble since mommy only called me Mary when I wasn't doing what I was supposed to be doing. She really just called me by my middle name, Alice.

"Okay mommy." I said grouchily. I wasn't much of a morning person and my mom knew that specially since we just moved and I was going to a new school.

She had already put my clothes out for me. Jeans and a pink sweat shirt. Mommy had started to make me dress on my own when I was five, but she still did my hair. I never liked it when she messed with my hair. She wasn't gentle and it hurt when she was trying to get the knots out of my hair so we usually fought in the morning because of that. I put on my pink tennis shoes and I tried to tie them but failed the first time. After a couple of tries I finally got them. I hurried and ate my cereal. My favorite Lucky Charms. I loved the marshmallow's in it which is why it's my favorite. You can have sweets in the morning if you eat that. Especially when mom tells me that I can't have sweets in the mornings so why does she buy me this cereal? I will never tell her though about the marshmallow's. The only people that new about marshmallow's being sweets in my cereal would be Dots, my teddy bear, and Spot, my imaginary friend. I had almost forgot to brush my teeth till mom told me to after that we left.

We made it to the school with fifteen minutes till school started. I got out and waited for my mommy to get around the car. She took my hand and went to the office. The lady behind the desk seemed nice and heartwarming as she talked to my mother about which room I was going to be in. I was excited all of the sudden and told mom to hurry up. I couldn't wait to meet and make new friends. I hoped they liked to play dress up too. I hurried up on ahead to the door she pointed at which would be the room that I would be in all day. I looked at the teacher that was sitting behind her desk, she must have heard me come in because she looked at me and got up. A smile was made on her face.

"You must me Mary Brandon and you are Mrs. Brandon?" I turned around to see my mom standing behind me.

"Can you call me Alice?" I asked the teacher politely.

"Well of course," She looked at my mother I guessed to make sure it was alright for me being called Alice. My mother had nodded. "And you may call me Mrs. Green." I smiled and started to jump up and down. Mrs. Green got something and a pen. I realized it was some type of name tag since she had put Alice on it. "Come and I'll show you where you will sit." I nodded as I followed her. Mom followed me.

She put my name tag at one of the small round tables that filled the room. There were six tables. Four people could sit on each side. If I did my math right…..I wasn't good at math that much. I looked at the two name tags on each side of me. One said Bella and the other said Rosalie. I wondered who they were.

"You may put your bag over there," Mrs. Green pointed to the hooks on the back wall that had bags there already. "And you may put your school supplies here in this cubby." She said pointing to one of the empty cubbies by the table. I heard the bell rang and I looked up at my mom.

"Well it looks like I have to go. Have fun today." She said giving me and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mommy! I love you!" I said to her and she told me the same as she walked out. The other kids my age started to come into the room from morning recess. I sat down where Mrs. Green had put my name tag. A girl with brown hair sat at the left of me which I remembered that her name tag said Bella. She looked like she was shy and a bit clumsy as she dropped a couple of her pencils. It looked like it was done on purpose but I don't think it was on purpose though. One of the boys laughed at her. He looked a bit big for a six your old and he had this loud laugh. She glared at him but didn't say anything. I couldn't tell what his name was since his big body blocked it. I looked over to my right to see another girl move her chair so she could sit down. Her hair was blonde and it was longer then my short black hair. She was really pretty but she sat down as if she was better then everyone. As if she was a princess. For some reason that angered me. I didn't know why.

Mrs. Green called on people to see who was hear and introduced me to the class. After that Bella had told me 'Hi' and Rosalie said nothing but glared. What was her problem? When Mrs. Green gave us work, which we had to color but stay in the lines of the picture. I loved to color; it was my second favorite thing. I found out that mom had forgot to buy me any crayons so I decided to ask Rosalie since she was using her colored pencils instead of her crayons.

"Hey Rosalie may I use your colored crayons?" I asked her nicely. She glared at me and then looked at her crayons.

"What about yours?" She said putting on a fake smile.

"I don't have mine." She then looked back at her box of crayons.

"Well to bad." She said and started to color again. I glared at her. That wasn't fair! I so wanted to stomp my foot but since it was my first day I didn't want to make anyone angry.

I felt a light tap on my left shoulder. I looked around to see Bella handing me an open box of crayons. "You can borrow some of mine." She said shyly. I smiled.

"Thanks Bella, I know you and me are going to be the best of friends." I said happily taking a blue crayon from the box.

She looked at me confusedly. "How did you know my name?" I smiled trying not to laugh.

"I saw your name tag." I said pointing to it. She blushed and didn't say anything. I heard a 'humph' from Rosalie. I looked out of the corner of my eye. She looked jealous.

"Why can't I be your best friend?" She asked me and she glared at Bella. Bella saw the glare and went back to her work quickly.

"Because you didn't let me use your crayons." I stuck my tongue out at her. She had a shock look on her face and I smiled. I started to color my picture.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped y'all liked it^_^. I know I loved the crayons part. One of my friends in my class said something about her and her best friend not becoming friends till 5****th**** grade over crayons so yeah. Oh and the next chapter or whatever you want to call it will be 10 years old….That's when you will see Alice and Jasper talk. I don't know when I will have this updated next since I have 5 other stories going on at the same time but I hope it'll be soon since I have all next chapter planed out. Please Review. **


	2. 10 years Old

**Dancer: It's been awhile since I updated this story. Anyways This chapter came out way differently then what I first thought it up. You'll see what I mean by my author's note at the end. lol  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters but Stephenie Meyer does. She is soooo lucky that she does.**

**10 years old**

I looked at the invitation card in my hands and jumped with glee. It was so going to be fun picking out Rosalie's birthday present! I thought running out of the room to go outside. I knew Rosalie's mom would be there to pick me up and Bella to go over to Rosalie's today. Rosalie wouldn't be in the car though since she had to clean up her messy room before we came over. Well that's what she told me anyways on the phone earlier.

I quickly told my mom bye as I threw the door open to see a black SUV in the drive way. I didn't hear what my mom had said since the door slammed shut behind me and I was already close to the passenger door of the black SUV. I hoped in the front since I saw I was the first one in here- besides Rosalie's mom- we still had to go and get Bella before we went to the Hale's house. I put my bag of hair stuff and dresses in the back seat. We were on the road to Bella's house.

"Hello Alice I see you are really happy today." I beamed.

"Yes I am!" I started to bounce in my seat. "I can't wait to pick out Rose present tomorrow with Bella after we get out of school." I was surprised that my mom let me sleep over at Rosalie's on a school night but I didn't care at the moment since I was way too busy trying to figure out what she really wanted. Her mom laughed.

"I'm sure she's going to love whatever you pick out." I hoped she did. I and Rosalie became friends about two days after the crayon incident back in the first grade. We all thought it was funny how we became friends that way. And of course Bella became friends with me the instant I took one of her crayons since she offered it to me. I smiled. We all were really close to the point where we would do anything for each other. We also out of the four years we had been friends we have never gotten into a huge fight and I was glad about that. Because some of our classmates were already fighting and getting new friends. I hoped we stayed friends forever.

We pulled up into Bella's drive way. She came out with her dad who had her stuff. She looked sort of mad or embarrassed since her dad had her bag and not let her hold it. Bella was sort of weird like that. She hated it when people did stuff for her since she liked to take care of herself. I watched her walk toward us but tripped over her own feet. Rose and I always made fun of her for tripping but she would laugh with us since she knew that it wasn't meant to hurt her. She climbed into the back and her father waved us off.

"Alice?" I turned my head around to see her looking at my bag. My bag of course was pink and black and it was big. She was wide eyed at it since the bag looked like it was about to burst open. "What's in this?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's all my makeup and dresses in it. We are going to have fun putting my dresses and my makeup on." I said my smile a mile wide. I saw fear in her eyes and she groaned. I glared at her playfully.

"Oh come on Bella. Be a good sport and do this for Rose." She glared at me but nodded.

When we got to Rosalie's house I made a mad dash to the front door. I tried not to slam the door open from my excitement to see the birthday girl, even thought her birthday wasn't in till tomorrow she still had to be treated special. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! You get your butt down here Birthday girl!" She knew I only used her full name when I was really excited or mad at her. Or if I just used Rosalie when I was excited or mad too.

"I'm coming!" I heard her laugh and running down the stairs. Bella was right next to me when Rose came crashing right into us with one of her hugs. After our hug we went to her room. Her house was big like mine. Her room was bigger than mine though. She could fit a lot more stuff in her room unlike me which was a problem at my house. I had a lot of clothes and my mom had already threatened me that I need to get rid of some or she would do it or self. Ugh. I hated it when people used my clothes against me. So when I got back Saturday I would have to go through my clothes so that my mom won't throw out my favorite outfits. I was so not happy about it.

"Here's your bag Alice." Rose's mom told me handing it to me. I felt sort of bad about leaving it in the car since I rarely forgot my clothes but I had to see my best friend who I just saw about two hours ago at school. I put my bag with my other bag that I gave to Rose earlier at school. We were supposed to ride home with her but Bella had forgot her bag and I decided to go ahead and grab extra things at my house so we didn't go home with her so I had to ride the stupid bus and I didn't want to leave Bella alone with Rose's mom. Bella always got herself in really funny awkward situations with our parents when she was alone with them. She would start rambling because she was so nervous and then she would blush like mad or trip. That was our Bella alright.

I sat on the bed were Bella and Rose were already sitting there looking at photo's. New one's that is. Rose and her family had gone on a trip last week to Costa Rica. I wish I could go there someday. It was really pretty there and it looked like a lot of fun. In one of the pictures Jasper fell at the beach and he had all wet sand all over him. It was funny. We were cracking up.

Jasper is Rosalie's Twin brother. They look a lot alike even though they don't want to admit it. They both had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Now most people say that they both look more like their mom more than their dad but I would have to say Jasper looked and acted more like his dad especially with his attitude sometimes. And Rosalie acts more like her mom. We don't really talk to Jasper that much, besides me when we are in class since we both work together in our school projects but that was it. He mainly only hangs out with Edward and Emmett the Cullen Brothers. Emmett was a year older then all of us so he was about to turn twelve soon. Emmett would make fun of me and Bella. Me because I was short and Bella because she blushed too much and tripped all the time. The funny thing was that he really never made fun of Rosalie. I had always wondered why but she never though anything of it. So I didn't either. Edward never really said anything at all. Even when once we got stuck doing our math together in class the other day. We split the problems up and did the ones that we had to do and copied the rest down from each other's paper of what ones we did. That was it. And then Jasper and I had basically every class together but my English class. So we did almost done all of our work together; outside of class he never talked to me. Only Rosalie if they got into a sibling fight. It never bothered me really because he was a boy.

When I was a bit younger, I and my friends always thought boys had cooties. Which I still believed it and so did Rose and Bella. We made a vow to never fall in love with a guy because they had cooties and because other girls at our school that had gone out with boys and somehow got hurt (well the eighth and seventh graders that is. Us fifth and sixth graders don't go out with boys). And we really didn't want to get hurt so we took that vow. Even though we took that vow I think Rose was falling out of the vow really. She liked this guy name Royce King. He was a year older and he was really nice and sweet. She never said anything to us about it but I could tell she liked him a lot. Every time she saw him she would not hear us talk to her or she would start to get really nervous. It was funny to me and Bella when she got like that because it was really rare for her too.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when we heard that Dinner was ready. We all giggled when we all tried to run through the doorway at once. We walked down the stairs walking at a regular speed. Mr. And Mrs. Hale was sitting at the table with their food and was eating. Jasper was at the table too. He seemed to be down. Jasper always seemed to have an effect on anyone that was near him, if he was down then everyone else was down, if he was happy then everyone was happy. It was weird but he always had that affect. I also knew why he was down. It was because he was grounded. After they had got back from Costa Rica Jasper had decided to draw on Rose's face with a permanent maker. So because he was grounded he couldn't have friends over tonight like Rose could but he was going to have his friends over tomorrow. So it was going to be really fun fighting over the living room T.V. tomorrow night with his friends here. Yes I and Bella were spending the night again tomorrow after the party.

After dinner we went back up to Rose's room to dress up for fun. We laughed at Bella when she groaned. She hated to put dresses on and make up. I grabbed my big pink bag and pulled out all of my dresses that I had and my makeup. I put them on Rosalie's bed. I grabbed a nice dark blue dress and handed it to Bella.

"You wear that one," and I grabbed a red dress out to Rose. "And you where this one." I pulled out a black dress for me. We quickly changed. We did Bella's make up first since she was going to complain and we kept her long brown hair down and straighten it. She was lucky because I wanted to put her hair up but with the dress she had on it looked better down. Then we did me. My hair was long and black so we kept it down too but I put a hand band that had a bow on it in my hair and my make up looked great too. Then we did Rose. She looked amazing, we put her hair up into this really cute up due and her makeup look so much better than mine or Bella's did. I bet she could wear something really ugly and make it look wonderful.

But that was the way Rose was making things look wonderful.

After we were all done we took pictures of us with Rose's new camera. It was an early birthday gift from her parents. She also had told us that we both would be in charge of taking pictures at her birthday party tomorrow. We took tones of pictures to Bella's dismay but we got interpreted by Mrs. Hale walking in and telling us that we looked wonderful. Then she said the she and her husband were turning in for the night. I looked at the clock on Rosalie's night stand to see it was eight o'clock.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Rose asked us both. We nodded and changed quickly into our pj's. Mine was pink shorts and a black top with pink bunnies one it; yeah I like a lot of pink. Rose had black pants and a red tank top. Bella had blue shorts on and a gray t-shirt.

We had decided on watching Cinderella. Yeah we knew it was a kid's movie but we loved it so much so every time we went to each other's house that was what we watched. I hoped when I grew older I would have a boy that was nice and marry me too but that would go against our vow though.

When the movie was over I found out that I was the last one up and it was already ten o'clock. I needed to go use the restroom so I got up and walked up stairs. I was looking at the family pictures on the walls of the Hale's. I wish my family was like this. My Dad was always gone on a business trip and I knew my mom would be traveling with him once I grew old enough to stay at the house by myself. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me and bumped into something making me fall on my butt. I looked up to see Jasper. He was in his army pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at me.

"Sorry Alice." He said as if he just woke up. He put out and hand and I took it to help me get up.

"It's alright Jasper. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." I felt weak all of the sudden as I stood there by myself looking at Jasper. I didn't know why though. I looked to the side to see we were right in front of the bathroom.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom too?" He asked as he watched me look at the door. I nodded. "You go first then. I can wait." He smiled at me and leaned against the door. I was grateful that he was letting me go first because I realized that I had to go really bad. After I was done I walked out to see Jasper still standing there.

"Thanks for letting me go first." I told him. He shrugged.

"You're welcome. Night Alice."

"Night Jasper." I said to him as he shut the door to the bathroom. I felt my face heat up. Why was blushing? I shrugged and went back to the living room to sleep on the couch.

12345678910

**Dancer: Well that's all of this chapter. Next chapter is Rosalie's Birthday Party and they are still 10 years old. Also I probably won't be updating this for a while since I'm taking a break from writing till like January or February. And I probably won't be till March or April till I update this again( since I have other stories). Ugh. Sorry y'all. Please R&R.**


	3. 10 years Old Part II

**Dancer: I am soooooo sorry this took so long to get up. This was supposed to be updated back in March but I was busy and I had writers block. So I hope y'all forgive me. **

**I also dedicate this chapter to **_**twilight2muchx3**_** because she is an awesome sister^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this but Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own this plot though. **

**10 years old Part II**

"Mom why did I have to come with you and them?" Jasper asked quietly and angrily. I could tell he didn't really want to be here, which I didn't know why he didn't want to be here because shopping was so much fun! Then again maybe it was just a girl thing, except for Bella. She hated shopping just like Jasper. Though I think she could handle it more than him though. I felt bad for him then again maybe we could shop for him too, since it was his birthday as well, so that he won't feel so left out?

"Because you are still grounded for what you did to your sister, and this should teach you not to do it again." Mrs. Hale told him acting as if he was already learning his lesson.

"But it's my birthday too Mom! Why can't you cut me some slack...just for today?" She stopped and looked at him.

"I know it's your birthday but you are still grounded, we are letting you have a joint birthday party with your sister still so you should be grateful for that. Especially we could have cut it off and not have any birthday party for you either. Just remember that." Mrs. Hale pointed a finger at him and started to walk off telling Rose to slow down. Jasper seemed really down again and I just felt like I wanted to hug him and tell him everything was okay. Then I remembered my vow to my friends about not doing anything with boys so I didn't. I knew Jasper had tried to get a separate birthday party instead of a joint one like they had every year though his parents told him maybe next year. Well that is what I heard from Rose earlier at school when we were being dropped off.

"You okay?" I asked him being nice. He looked at me with his sad looking blue eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm surprised your back here with me and not them?" It was more of a question than a statement. That's when I realized we were getting left behind.

"Come on lets catch up with them!" I raised my voice with glee thinking about all the shopping we could do before the party tonight and grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him with me. Even though he was taller than me he seemed to have trouble keeping up. The funny thing was that all the girls at my school were taller than the guys, besides me and I felt like it wasn't fair. I had confronted my mom about this and she told me that I was probably going to be short for the rest of my life. She said I had got it from her side of the family. I wasn't too happy about it but then again being short did have some advantages and huge disadvantages though.

When we caught up to his mom, his sister, and Bella, we saw that they were looking at really pretty dresses. They were all sorts of colors, going to blue, light purple, dark green and all other different colors that I couldn't name to my excitement. I looked down and realized that I was still holding Jaspers hand and let go. He looked down too and met my eyes. I felt heat rising to my cheeks and I saw his face go a little red too, and he also looked away from me. I was glad that Rose and Bella weren't looking at us when we came over or I would have been in big trouble or at least had questions thrown at me why I was holding his hand.

I hurried to get a dress I thought would look nice on Rose, it was a beautiful red color with jewel like stuff making a rose design. I thought it looked great. It was also a halter and not the strap dresses that the two were looking at. I looked at the size real quick to make sure it would fit her.

"Rosey! Come here!" I sung gleefully. She skipped over to me with Bella following behind watching her step as she went. I put the dress in front of me so she could see it. I saw her eyes light up with excitement like mine.

"Oh my gosh! This is the one! I just know it." She said pulling the dress away from me roughly. She didn't even wait for her mom to answer and ran to the dressing room to try it on.

"Alice sweetie," I heard Mrs. Hale say behind me. "are you sure you want to get that dress for her for her birthday present? It's a little expensive." I looked behind me and up to see her face. How I hated to be short...I looked at the price on a dress that was the same but different size. It said eighty five dollars.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Hale, I told my mom that I might need a hundred dollars just in case something happened like this." I told her not worrying about the price at all. My family was rich and didn't care what I really spent it on. Though sometimes I wished they did. I knew they cared about me but they never really showed it enough. I saw her nod though she wasn't all that convinced.

Rose came out and she looked really pretty. I could tell she really liked it. The Red made her skin paler and her blonde hair made the red stand out complementing her in a way. I loved it on her a lot. All I have to say was that she better be wearing it a lot. After our complements me and Bella started to look for jewelry since Rose said that she had shoes to go with this. We ended up with a necklace that had a cross on it with vines and roses all over it and matching earrings. As Bella and I waited in line to pay with Mrs. Hale I saw Jasper sleeping in a chair where the shoes were. I guess he got so bored that he fell asleep. I wanted to laugh because he was drooling too. Rose went over to him and hit him in the head telling him to get up. When he opened his eyes and glared at her I thought he was going to hurt her but didn't. He got up and walked over to us and folded his arms.

When we reached the car, I heard Rose call shot gun and I pouted. She was fast at calling the passenger seat. Then again she was the birthday girl so she was going to get it anyways even if I raced her there. I saw Bella call shotgun as well and raced after Rose. It probably wasn't a smart idea since she tripped and landed on the concrete of the parking lot. Mrs. Hale hurried over to her to make sure she was alright, which she was but instead of running to the car this time she walked carefully watching her step. Rose of course got the passenger seat, Bella got the right side of the window and I got the left, which left Jasper sitting in the middle. He was not a happy camper. I'm sure he wasn't having fun on his birthday but I guess he did deserve this for what he did to Rose.

Mrs. Hale pulled down a road that I did not recognized and was about to ask her what she was doing in till I remembered that we were also picking up the Cullen brothers. Jasper seemed already happier and he had a very huge smile on his face. When we parked in front of their house Jasper went inside and we moved around to make room since there was only five seats in the car. Rose and Bella sat together leaving me with the boys in the back...well when they get in here. Which this was my luck though. I knew Bella would have been very uncomfortable with just the guys so I volunteered for her sake. She owns me for this later and I was going to hold her to it.

Emmett came out holding his suitcase with Edward, with his, right behind him. Emmett was taller and bigger than Edward and he was shorter and skinner. Emmett had black hair while Edward had a unusual type of color, bronze. Also Emmett's eyes were brown while Edward's was an emerald green. People wondered how they were brothers. Even I wondered sometimes. All I knew that were similar about them was that they had the same parents. I asked my dad once, when he was home, 'why some kids didn't look like their other sibling or parents.' He told me 'that sometimes things like that happens. It has all to do with genetics.' He also told me that I would learn about genetics when I was older.

Emmett sat right next to me and smiled. "Hey shorty what's up?" I glared at him.

"Don't call me shorty." I folded my arms to make a point.

"Don't pout Alice. You are such a big baby." Emmett laughed making Edward and Jasper laugh as well. I didn't know why but that hurt me to see that Jasper was laughing as well. I punched Emmett in the face making him put his hands up to his now hurt face.

"Who's the big baby now?" I asked and Jasper laughed even harder.

"You just got owned." Jasper said in between laughs. I smiled and looked out the car window.

"Now now children. Please be nice. Emmett say you're sorry to Alice and Alice you say you're sorry to Emmett." Mrs. Hale told us.

"Why? He's the one that called me a baby."

"And she's the one that punched me in the face."

"Because it's the right thing to do." She said stubbornly.

"Sorry Alice. ""Sorry Emmett." We both said of our apologies to each other at the same time. After that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward got into a conversation about cars and video games while I got no talking time to anyone since Bella and Rose were up in the front seat talking to themselves.

The boys got out of the car faster than lightning going up to the house when we got there. Even Mrs. Hale was surprised.

"I think I should have told them to be careful with the stuff in there since I spent most of the day decorating for the party." She then got out hurrying up there to tell them to be careful...or to get on to them. Bella, Rose, and I busted up laughing. Then we got out hurrying after her hoping we would catch the boys getting into trouble. Which they didn't since they went straight to Jaspers' room. We were disappointed at first but went up to Rose's room to get ready. She put her outfit on that we had bought for her earlier, Bella put that blue dress and the same hair style and make up as last night. I put on that black dress and my make up from last night. though I put my hair up in a pony tail and then put it up with a clip making the ends of my hair tick up. I knew Bella was mad at me for making her put a dress on instead of what she had on, jeans, shirt and a hoodie, but she was so not getting away with that. She was going to thank me later for tonight since people at school would see her differently.

When the door bell rang Rose ran down to get our first guest... well her first guest... or was it Jaspers? I went down since I was ready and Bella was just being Bella and not wanting to come down. When everyone got here I was going to drag her butt down here with us.

I didn't see who the guest was since I went to go get a drink from the kitchen. There was two bowls of fruit punch sitting on the counter so I got me a cup and poured the punch into my cup. I took a drink from it and realized how thirsty I was. The next thing I knew I drink all what I had. I got a marker and put Alice on it making sure that no one would get it or throw it away.

Time must have slipped by because there were tones of people here and Bella finally came out of the room. She glared at me when I came up to her because there was one boy in our class that liked Bella a lot that didn't stand a chance. He reminded me of a dog following its master.

"So Bella you want to dance?" He asked her.

"Um," She looked at me. I wish she would just tell him no but she was way too nice for that.

"She can't because she's dancing with me." I said dragging her onto the living room floor and stared to dance.

"Thanks Alice." I nodded.

"You're welcome, but now you owe me twice." She rolled her eyes but didn't seem to care.

After Dancing with Bella I went outside to see the stars since it was Forks no one really gets to see the night sky or the sunny day that much since it was always cloudy or raining. It was one of those rare nights that the stars were out and no clouds in sight. I stood out there for a few minutes till I heard someone coming out arguing with someone else. I looked over to see Jasper and Maria.

Maria was skinny and taller than me by about a couple of inches. She has brunette hair that reached to her shoulders and it was also wavy. She hung out with Lauren and Jessica who weren't really nice people. All three of them made other people feel down or make them run off crying. It happened to Bella once and I got so mad that I punched Lauren in the face since it was her that made fun of Bella. If Lauren wasn't there I'm pretty sure Jessica and Maria probably would have been a lot more nice but of course that can't happen. The only reason why I would say that is because I talked to Jessica and Maria alone once and they seemed nice. Lauren always thought she was better than everyone else and thought she could be anyone's friend if she saw them fit enough in her own world of lame. I also knew a lot of guys, even the older ones like in 6th, 7th and 8th grade liked them three. I didn't' know why they did...I couldn't see what they saw in them.

"Maria, please I just want to be alone for a bit." Of what I heard in Jaspers voice he seemed upset about something.

"But Jasper." She wined to him. I rolled my eyes and walked over there.

"Maria," I said sternly. "If Jasper wants to be alone then leave him alone." Jasper gave me a 'thank you' look. Maria folded her arms at me.

"See you later tiny." She growled and walked away. I didn't expect it to be that easy to get her back inside but I smiled and wanted to laugh at my victory. Then I got mad...I didn't liked to be called tiny.

"Alice are you okay?" I felt Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I for some reason felt clam all of the sudden looking into his eyes. I shook my head.

"Yeah I'm fine...I just don't like being called tiny." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I think we should head back on inside." I nodded forgetting about asking why he was upset, but before I could even turn around he had tripped. I never been kissed before and I don't think he had either, but I didn't feel anything like some older girls I heard once saying that when you kissed someone you would feel something. I mean I felt something but I think I had to be a bit older to understand on what they were talking about.

After he pulled up I felt my face go beat red...I know I wasn't a huge blusher like Bella but being kissed by a guy that is your best friend's brother and that he was your first kiss yeah you would be blushing too. Also I'm held by a vow by my friends so they could not find out about this at all.

Jasper muttered something that I couldn't hear, and ran back into the house. I stood there like a idiot and walked back in and went into the kitchen. I saw Emmett and Royce getting a huge lecture from Mr. Hale. I knew Mr. Hale was a laid back person but when someone got him mad he would either send you to your room or get a lecture from him. So something had happen to those two while I was out. Rosalie was in there getting a drink so I walked over to her.

"What happened?" I asked as she took a big gulp of her punch.

"They got into a fight. I don't know what about but they did." Then she looked at me strangely and put her hand to my forehead.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I said yes to her hoping she didn't see my nervousness.

When it came time for cake, ice cream and to open presents, I saw Jasper and he didn't seem like he wanted to look at me. I felt sort of hurt. I knew that kiss wasn't supposed to happen but it didn't mean that he had to ignore me either. It wasn't till later when people started to leave that he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to his room. Out of all of my years of coming over here to spend the night I had never been in his room. His bed and curtains were army colored. His dressers were brown and he had posters all over his walls and some pictures here and there. I saw one of just me that I had given him of last year.

"So, um," I could tell he was a bit nervous but before I could say anything to help he beat me to it. "That kiss isn't going to change anything is it? Because I really don't want to be boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that yet." I smiled at him.

"Of course not. It was an accident anyways. Though we still will be friend right?" He nodded. Though for some reason, in the back of my mind, I wanted to be his girlfriend and I somehow knew in the future that we would get there...it would just be a long road down it though.

"Best friends." He said hugging me. I hugged him back.

"Best friends? When did that happen?"

"Like right now." He laughed at me and I punched him in the arm.

12345678910

**Dancer: I love how this turned out…I was worried at first but after rereading it a couple of times I became happy with this. I also have a new poll out…it would mean a lot to me if y'all go vote on it because it's for a new story that I want to start. Please Review! **

**Ps- I should be updating this story more but I'm not going to be promising anything.**


End file.
